Las Sombras de la Luna
by Femslash-Granger
Summary: Eclipse en adelante: una nueva familia se muda a Forks, provocando que los Cullen y la manada se pongan mas nervios debido a su presencia. la nueva Familia ayudara a los Cullen y los lobos en capturar a Victoria..¿que dirán los Volturi cuando se enteren de la nueva familia?...lose un asqueroso resumen, pero va ver muchas parejas )
1. Chapter 1

**Avertencia:** va ver parejas que tal vez no sean de tu agradado, va ser un mundo medio AU y va ver Crossover…..va ver parejas Homosexuales por los dos lados (eje: Remus/Sirius….Hermione/Narcissa)…esta va ser una loca historia que salio de mi loca mente cuando me encontraba viendo Dracula, asi que no se cómo valla a salir, pero espero le den una oportunidad.

 **Notas:**

 **1:** _los Hombre Lobos que yo me imagino aquí son como en la película de Van Helsing, ya que para ser sincera no me gusta los hombre lobo de Harry Potter en lo personal me decepcionaron, asi que en mi historia voy a usar a los de Van Helsing….tambien voy a usar los vampiro de ahí, en realidad en mi historia va ver diferentes tipos de Vampiro._

 _ **2:**_ _Harry y Hermione son Mikaelson y son Hijos de Kol (Harry) y Nicklaus (Hermione), y tienen magia de Dragon en realidad se podría decir que son mitad Dragon._

 _ **3:**_ _Tonks nunca estuvo con Remus, pero si se acostó con Hermione antes de la caza de los Horrocruxes…..Tonks se caso con Fleur meses despues de que la guerra terminara, por lo que Fleur nunca estuvo con Bill._

 _ **4:**_ _varios van a tener o ser (sangre) criaturas…y la historia comienza años despues de la gran guerra mágica, y en el pueblo de Forks….en crepúsculo comenzara en la tercera película que si no mal recuerdo es la de Eclipse…Alice y Jasper nunca estuvieron juntos como pareja sino que son mas como hermanos._

 _ **5:**_ _ **si mi historia no te gusta, has el favor de no leer ya que no se puede complacer a todos.**_

 **Parejas Principales:**

Hermione/Narcissa y Harry/Andromeda

 **Parejas Secundarias y Tersarías:**

Remus/Sirius, Pansy/Theo, Draco/Ron, Ginny/Blaise, Lavender/Padma

George/Leah, Fred/ Alice, Jasper/Luna, Neville/ Seth, Charley/ Jacob, Tonks/Fleur.

 **Capitulo I**

-valla creí que habías dicho una pequeña casa, no una jodida mansión – Draco miraba sorprendido el enorme lugar.

-si bueno, yo no tengo la culpa que en testamento no especificara el lugar, solo decía que era una pequeña casa – explico Hermione con fastidio.

-tranquila cariño, sabes que a mi hijo le gusta fastidiarte – Narcissa la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-lose, mi querido "hijo" le gusta ser un dolor de culo – Hermione voltio su rostro para darle un beso en los labios de su querida esposa.

-querida prima mejor consíganse una habitación – Sirius fingió arcadas.

-si madre, estoy de acuerdo con Sirius…..me lastiman mis ojos – Draco hizo como si sus ojos se derritieran.

-que exagerado eres Huron, la que debería decir eso sería yo o quieres que te recuerde como te encontré con Rona…. –Hermione comenzó a decir con malicia pero fue detenida cuando Ron le tapó la boca para que se callarla.- ¡Ronald quítame tus sucias manos! – le dio un manotazo.

-¡Hermione! – se quejó Ron mientras se sobaba las manos.

-tengo hambre, hay que entrar ya – se quejó Neville.

-¡pues andando! – exclamó Blaise

Sin decir nada mas todos entraron a la enorme mansión; en si la mansión es de 7 pisos pero en el exterior solo se ven 3 ya que los otros 4 pisos se encuentran debajo de la mansión. el enorme hogar se encuentra ubicado a las afueras de Forks mas exactamente cercas de las montañas de ahí, lejos de la civilización del pueblo. El lugar esta rodeado por enormes muros protegidos por barreras mágicas y runas antiguas. La mansión es enorme de un estilo entre colonial y mediterráneo, al entrar al interior fueron recibidos por la elegancia del lugar, las paredes son de color claro, el piso también es claro de color gris con algunas partes café griseado en el medio del recibidor en el piso se encuentra una figura de un espiral del mismo color, en el techo cuelga un hermoso y elegante candelabro antiguo….a cada lado se encuentra una escalera de media luna que da a la segunda planta y en el fondo bajando unos pocos escalones se ve un hermoso piano de cola rojizo, que da a una puertas al patio trasero.

En la planta baja se encuentra el comedor, la cocina, un mini-bar, la sala principal, otra sala de estar que da directamente a la enorme alberca, una enorme biblioteca con libros tanto muggles y mágicos, dos estudios, cuatro habitaciones extras, tres baños aunque uno de ellos es mas bien como un baño de aguas termales, dos grandes sótanos, un gimnasio todo equipado, un estudio de música subterráneo, y dos laboratorios para pociones todo equipado con sus respectivos armarios llenos de ingredientes raros y muy difíciles de encontrar, y también extrañamente una pequeña enfermería …en la segunda planta se encuentra 14 habitaciones con sus respetivos baños, dos bibliotecas, un estudio de arte todo equipado, el estudio principal de trabajo, dos salas de juegos toda equipada, un mini bar, dos armarios, una sala toda equipada de última tecnología muggle como computadoras, videojuegos etc., y un taller de costura,….en la tercera planta se encuentra otras 12 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, tres armarios, otras dos bibliotecas, un estudio, dos áticos uno normal donde aguardan las cosas y otro que esta ampliado mágicamente y convertido en un campo de batalla para entrenamiento tanto mágico como muggle, un cuarto lleno de armas, tanto muggles y mágicas muy raras y muy peligrosas, otro cuarto de juegos y un mini cine todo equipada…..y por último se encuentra las escaleras que da en la terraza donde hay varios sillones y una mesa con sillas debajo de un techo, y al redor hay muchas plantas.

Las otras cuatro plantas subterráneas es como si hubiera una casa debajo de la tierra ya que hay de todo pero que están ocultas y ampliadas mágicamente. En la parte de atrás de la mansión se encuentra una enorme Alberca con cascada, alrededor se encuentra varias sillas de playa muy cómodas, una mesa circular con varias sillas, un mini bar…..a unos 300 metros de la alberca hay tres invernaderos ampliados mágicamente donde hay plantas tanto mágicas como muggles, que las usan tanto para medicina natural y pociones…también se encuentra una pequeña cancha de futbol, otra de Tenis, de voleibol y baloncesto….a unos metros de los invernaderos se encuentra una pequeña cabaña que es mas bien es un taller mecánico todo equipado, en la entrada del lugar hay un sendero triple que da a las cocheras delanteras de la mansión para que no pisen el pasto y lo arruinen.

En la parte delantera de la mansión, hay un sendero de piedra que da desde el portón de la entrada hasta la principal entrada de mansión, a cada lado de la mansión se encuentran cuatro cocheras dos normales y las otras dos subterráneas que están también ampliadas mágicamente….en el medio se encuentra una fuente grande circular y en medio se encuentra la figura de una Dragón alzado en sus dos patas y listo para lanzar una llamarada.

…*

Hermione y Narcissa escogieron la recamara principal de toda la mansión que es la más grande y se encuentra en la segunda planta, en si la habitación es de estilo entre minimalista y antigua, el color de las paredes eran neutros ni tan llamativo ni tan apagados lo cual es perfecto para las dos, la cama es King Size tiene sábanas blancas y un colcha café.

Remus y Sirius escogieron la segunda mas grande de la casa la cual también se encuentra en la segunda planta. Ron y Draco escogieron una en el tercer piso y la arreglaron a su gusto….Ginny y Blaise se decidieron también por una de la tercera planta pero de lado opuesto de la su hermano y cuñado…Harry y Andrómeda también decidieron por una de segundo piso de hecho su habitación es la tercera mas grande…..Neville decidió por una de tercer piso al igual que Luna, Theo y Pansy mientras que Fred, George y Charley Weasley, Padma y Lavender decidieron por una de segundo piso…..por último pero no menos importante el pequeño Teddy de 8 años se encuentra en una habitación en la segunda planta a tres puerta de habitación de la de Hermione….se estarán preguntado ¿Por qué ahí?, es porque en realidad Teddy es hijo de Nymphadora y Hermione pero solo las personas de mas confianza de las dos chicas sabían esa información y como tapadera pusieron que el padre era Remus como protección, ya que como se encontraban en Guerra en esos momento podían utilizar al niño como señuelo para traer a la castaña.

Había pasado 7 años desde la guerra mágica, muchas cosas cambiaron después y durante de la gran batalla.

Se descubrió que Hermione y Harry en realidad habían crecido juntos y criados por una manada de Dragones y sorprendentemente también por una pareja de Dementores los cuales a pesar de no tener alma si tenían consciencia y sentimientos lo cual es muy pero muy raro. A pesar de que los chicos se criaron juntos y se consideran como hermanos, desafortunadamente no lo son al menos no del todo en la sangre….ya que también supieron que Hermione es hija del Hibrido Original llamado Niklaus y Hayley una mujer Lobo puro, pero que por seguridad dejaron a Hermione al cuidado de una manada de Dragones y se hiciera pasar por una Granger. Harry también resulto ser hijo de un Original Vampiro más específicamente de Kol quien resulta ser hermano menor del padre de Hermione….resulta que Lily Evans antes de que saliera con James Potter era novia de Kol y quedo embarazada de el y cuando quería decírselo este desapareció sin saber que tenia un hijo, cuando James se enteró de que Lily se encontraba embaraza le propuso matrimonio ya que no le importaba si el niño no era suyo ya que lo iba amar como si lo fuera, pero por desgracia un año después de que se casaron y que tuvieron a Harry fue cuando Voldemort los mato y cuando Kol se enteró de que tenía un hijo y antes de que Dumbledore le pusiera una mano encima se lo llevo y como tampoco podía cuidarlo lo dejo junto con la hija de su Hermano para que los Dragones los cuidara.

Hay los dos aprendieron la magia más antigua, poderosa y legendaria conocida por los 7 mundos, la magia letal de un Dragón volviéndose así después de muchos milenios en ser los primeros magos en aprender la magia directamente enseñada por un Dragón.

Después de la batalla en Hogwarts y que Harry eliminara de una vez por todas a Voldemort, el ministerio capturo a todos los mortifagos y seguidores del Señor Oscuro. La mayoría de ellos recibió el beso del Dementor y los que se salvaron fueron encerrados de por vida en Azkaban a acepción de Narcissa y Draco que se salvaron gracias al trio de Oro que abogaron por ellos, por lo que Narcissa y Draco como castigo sus varitas fueron confiscadas por dos años sin hacer magia, además de que tenían que vivir en un lugar donde pudieran vigilarlos y con un guardián cada uno. Por lo que Kingsley al saber de su disgusto con lo Weasley los mando ahí para que fueran vigilados por la familia, y le pidió de favor al tiro de Oro en ser sus vigilantes. Pero dos de ellos no tomaron en cuenta de que se iban a enamorar de los dos rubios, y sin saberlo Hermione se enamoró de Narcissa y sorprendentemente esta de ella por lo que decidieron comenzar una relación secreta y las dos se casaron un mes después de que la sentencia terminara….Ron y Draco por su parte y para sorpresa también de todos, también comenzaron una relación junto y después de que terminara la sentencia los dos al igual que Hermione y Narcissa decidieron contraer nupcias.

Hermione unos meses después de casarse con Narcissa la mordió y la transformo en un Hibrido, ella también mordió a Draco y Neville convirtiéndolos también en Híbridos…..a Ron también lo mordió pero al pedido de este solo deseaba ser un hombre lobo, al igual que Ginny.

Harry por su parte después de la guerra se comenzó a acercar mas a Andrómeda volviéndose su amigo y su pilar cuando Ted Tonks murió, con el paso del tiempo los dos se enamoraron, comenzaron a salir y al final decidieron casarse. Harry al igual que Hermione, mordió a Andrómeda convirtiéndola en una vampiro, también mordió a Charley, Fred y George, al pedido de estos.

Sirius y Remus también se casaron después de que retomaran su antigua relación nuevamente. Cuando los chicos ayudaron a Sirius a limpiar (nuevamente) Grimmauld Place 12. Encontraron un libro escondido en el ático, donde venia varios y extraños árboles genealógico donde se encontraba el nombre de Sirius Black, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Theodoro Nott, Blaise Zabbini y Padma Patil…..donde venía que ellos eran criaturas Mitológicas/Mágicas o tienen sangre de criatura.

Descubrieron que Sirius es un cambia formas Puro por parte de su madre, lo que quiere decir es que el es como un inmortal pero que pude convertirse en cualquier animal. Theo también resulto ser uno por parte de su madre y al igual que Sirius es un inmortal y se convierte en cualquier animal, lo mismo pasa con Pansy Parkinson que es igual que Theo y Sirius….en Blaise Zabinni descubrieron que el es un hombre de las nieves por parte de su padre, y que también es un inmortal….Padma Patil resulto ser descendiente de momias, lo que quiere decir es que su cuerpo se puede regenerar rápidamente, y es inmortal al igual de que tiene otras habilidades raras….y Luna por su parte resulto ser descendiente de Varias Sirenas originales en su árbol genealógico, gracias a esto ella tambien es inmortal.

Debido a esa noticia impactante todos ellos se acercaron mas de lo que pensaron hasta volverse una familia.

Harry y Hermione a pesar de saber la verdad y de conocer a sus verdaderos padres, decidieron ser su propia "manada" o familia y ser los líderes o Alfas de esta. Un año antes de que comenzar su carrera para encontrar todos los Horrocruxes, Hermione y Nymphadora tuvieron sexo, a causa del calor del momento y sin saber lo que hacían habían utilizado un hechizo de trasfiguración como consecuencia Tonks quedo embarazada de Teddy, a pesar de que el niño no fue planeado aun así las dos chicas lo aman a pesar de que cada una tiene ahora su propia pareja.

Blaise y Ginny se casaron al igual que Pansy y Theo, y Padma se casó con Lavender después de que esta se unió a la familia y que fuera adoptada por Remus, después de que Fenrir Greyback la hubiera mordido….los únicos solteros de la familia son los gemelos, Charley, Neville y Luna quienes a un no han encontrado a su pareja.

…*

Después de que todos fueran a escoger su habitación y desempacarán, Hermione y Harry se encargaron de hacer de cenar debido a que eran los únicos que sabían usar la cocina adecuadamente y sin magia. Mientras ellos cocinaban con ayuda de sus esposas, los otros se encontraban viendo la TV cuando Draco la prendió al ser el único que sabía de eso al vivir por unos meses con Hermione y su madre en el mundo muggle cuando estas se casaron antes que el.

Después de 30 minutos los chicos terminaron de cocinar y con ayuda de los demás pusieron la mesa para después comenzar a servir, y empezaron a comer entre pláticas y risas. Al terminar recogieron la mesa y con magia lavaron los platos, Padma, Luna y Ginny comenzaron a repartir el postre y café. Todos pasaron a la sala principal para disfrutar de la bebida.

-¿así que piensan asistir a la escuela de aquí?- pregunto Sirius con curiosidad.

-si, Hermione y yo ya habíamos mandado la solicitud…. Y nos aceptaron– dijo Harry.

-todos piensan asistir –

-si, pero ahora que lo pienso…..se va sentir raro ir a la escuela con mi "madre"…..se que ya habíamos ido juntos pero fue antes de que se casara con mi madre – dijo Draco mientras fingía un escalofrió.

-pues te tendrás que aguantar mi querido mal hijo – Hermione le dijo con burla, se acurruco un poco mas en los brazos de su rubia.

-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo le vamos hacer para casar? – pregunto Neville con seriedad.

\- es verdad Mione, cuando pasamos por el pueblo sentí la presencia de lobos y Vampiros, debemos tener cuidado de encontrándonos con ellos por lo menos cuando andemos cazando – dijo Harry serio.

-tienes razón yo también sentí las presencias…..mmm podemos túrnanos por grupos, tu podrías ir con Andrómeda, los gemelos y Charley a casar cada primer dia del mes…..mientras que Narcissa, Draco, Neville, Ron y yo podemos ir terminando la primera semana de cada mes, para asi no levantar sospechas, y después cada tres meses podemos ir a una ciudad y alimentarnos de sangre humana ya que no estamos tan acostumbrados a beber sangre animal – explico Hermione con seriedad. - ya después Remus puede ir con Sirius dos veces por semana con los otros para que correteen en el bosque y no dejen que su animal interior se frustre por no salir…pero recuerden todo con prudencia –

-estoy de acuerdo – dijo Remus, los demás se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-bueno ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo…..creo que es mejor irnos a descansar – Hermione se levantó de donde estaba sentada para ir por Teddy quien ya se encontraba dormido en el piso.- Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela –

-yo también me voy, que descanse – Narcissa siguió el ejemplo de su mujer y fue tras ella.

Después de que ellas se despidieran, los demás también decidieron irse a descansar en especial los chicos al recordar que se tienen que levantar temprano para ir a la fastidiosa escuela.

…

…

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos se levantaron temprano para ir a su primer dia de clases, mientras que los adultos seguían dormidos al igual que Teddy quien estaría al cuidado de los adultos y su abuela. Los chicos desayunaron algo ligero para después ir a la cochera y ver que auto se llevan.

Hermione decidió por un Audi R8 Tuning color rojo con negro, Luna decidió irse con ella…Harry por su parte decidió por un Ferrari f430 spider de color plateado. Draco escogió un Mustang Cobra color blanco con negro, Ron se fue con el. Blaise escogió un Camaro SS V8 de último modelo de color azul, Ginny se fue con el…..mientras que Theo escogió un Jeep Wrangler de doble cabina color negro, las demás chicas decidieron irse con el aunque Pansy iba en el lado del copiloto.

Cuando terminaron de escoger sus vehículos, los 5 transportes salieron de los terrenos de la mansión…..a la mitad del camino los cinco conductores de los autos se retaron a una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a la escuela. Todos iban a alta velocidad tratando de arrebasarse entre si, mientras esquivaban los autos en el camino…al llegar a la escuela se escuchó el ruido que hicieron los vehículo al dar una media vuelta, muchos se les quedaron viendo con asombro al no solo ver los magníficos vehículos sino por su entrada.

Los cincos estacionaron sus autos cercas de uno del otro, por suerte el estacionamiento se encontraba medio vacío por lo que todavía había lugares.

-¡ja, les gane a todos ahora paguen! – exclamo con una sonrisa Blaise cuando se bajo del auto.

-no se vale, hiciste trampa...lo propusiste cuando ya estabas adelante de todos nosotros – dijo Ron algo molesto.

-que dices, si tu loco esposito casi me choca por arrebasarme –

-para lo que sirvió – murmuro entre diente el rubio mientras le daba el dinero.

Blaise solo sonría al ver cada billete que de 20 que le daban los chicos o por lo menos aquellos que manejaron el vehículo.

-genial, el primer dia y ya llamamos la atención –murmuró Hermione con fastidio al ver todas las miradas.

-Vamos Hermione, hemos sido amigos del niño-que-vivio desde hace 17 años ya deberías de estar acostumbrada – dijo Ron con burla mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello.

-es verdad Mione – Harry le paso su brazo por el otro lado del cuello.

La castaña solo rodo los ojos y camino con sus amigos hacia la entrada de la escuela con la atenta mirada de todos en especial de unos chicos palidos.

….

….

…..

….. **Continuara…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Años nuevo, jeje se que es tarde y ya paso pero como dicen mis hermanos mejor tarde que nunca =).**

 **Espero les guste el cap y de antemano me voy disculpando por mis faltas ortográficas, y que el cap sea algo corto.**

… **.**

 **Capitulo II**

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosali y Emmet se encontraban platicando en el estacionamiento de la escuela sobre los últimos acontecimientos que sucedían en Seattle sobre los Neófitos….cuando escucharon el chirrillo de las llantas de un auto Azul, cuando aparecieron cuatros autos diferentes en el estacionamiento. Bella se quedó asombrada al ver que alguien más en el pueblo tuvieran mucho dinero y al parecer tenían mas que los Cullen al ver qué clase de auto poseen.

-¿Quiénes serán?-pregunto Bella pero nadie la escucho al estar atentos para ver quiénes eran.

De los autos salieron seis chicas y cinco chicos…...Los Cullen se sorprendieron y temieron al sentir auras poderosas en cada uno de ellos en especial en dos de ellos. Una es del chico pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas y la otra de la chica de cabello castaño de ojos bicolor…..las auras de ellos se sentían mas poderosas y pesadas como si ellos fueran los líderes del grupo…..pero también se sentían peligrosas y oscuras es como si con solo parpadear podrían acabar con ellos.

Y eso es lo que le preocupaba a Edward, que ellos podrían ser un peligro para Bella.

-Los has Visto – Edward miro a su Hermana.

Alice negó con la cabeza- no los vi, pero…..hace unos dos años tuve una visión sobre esos chicos lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que los dos tenían todo su ojo negro con el iris Rojo sangre la pupila rasgada, y alrededor de ellos habia fuego y mucha sangre con muchos cuerpos tirados - explico con seriedad. Los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

-p-pero eso es imposible Alice, no se ven como si fueran como ustedes – dijo Bella algo nerviosa al pensar que esos chicos fueran vampiros, podrían ser un peligro para ellos.

-hay mucho mas que nosotros Bella, y de diferente especie – dijo Alice algo preocupada.

-lo mejor es dejar esta conversación para cuando volvamos a casa– propuso Jasper.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno se dirigió a su clase, pero con el acuerdo de vigilar a los nuevos.

….**

..

Los chicos habían ido a la oficina de la escuela para conseguir sus horarios, cuando el timbre sonó cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase guiándose por el mapa del instituto que les dieron. Para suerte de ellos compartían clases juntos bueno no todos al mismo tiempo pero estarían acompañados entre si.

En la primera clase Hermione se fue junto con Pansy, Lavender y Neville ya que les tocaba Historia, mientras que Harry, Padma y Draco les toca Arte….Theo, Blaise y Ron les toca Geografía…Luna y Ginny fueron a Matemáticas.

Así pasaron clase entre clase hasta que llegó la hora del Almuerzo, por lo que todos se reunieron en la cafetería de la escuela. Al entrar todos se le quedaron mirando, Harry se sentía como si fuera un jugoso trozo de carne a la venta al notar las miradas de varias chicas y chicos dirigidos a el. Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella sentía lo mismo que el pelinegro pero con un poco mas de asco al ver las miradas lujuriosas y caras idiotas de varios chicos. Ron por su parte se sentía contento de ser el centro de atención pero también se sentía enojado al ver como algunos y algunas le mandaban miradas coquetas a **Su Rubio** y que este les diera guiños.

- _"tranquilo Ron, este no es momento para un escena, ese oxigenado te las va a pagar mas tarde"-_ gruño en su interior al ver como un bastardo se acercó para coquetearle.

… …

Cuando por fin pudieron comprar su almuerzo, se dirigieron a una mesa lo mas retirada posible de las demás.

-maldición, ya ni en Hogwarts sucedía esto – Harry se dejó caer en una silla con cansancio.

-jajaja fue gracioso ver como una loca te tocaba el trasero y después te dijo "lo siento es que lo tienes muy sexy" – Blaise se reía a carcajadas al recordar la escena.

-pues si yo fuera tu, no dejaría que Andy se entere…..ya sabes, a pesar de ser compresiva….. sigue siendo una Black – dijo Padma.

-es cierto Harry, una prueba de ello es Narcissa…..recuerda cómo se puso cuando una bruja se le tiro encima a Hermione besándola cuando se enteró que es lesbiana, pobre casi mata a esa bruja y de paso a Hermione cuando la castigo – dijo Pansy entre risas. Hermione por su parte sintió un escalofrió al recordar ese dia.

-pero esa vez ella apenas eran Novias – dijo Luna confundida.

-exacto, eran "Novias" ahora imagínate como se pondrán si se enteran, esta vez están casadas – dijo Ginny. Harry y Hermione tragaron saliva con dificultad, al solo imaginar que sucedería. Ya que a pesar de que Andromeda era un poco mas compresiva que su hermana eso no quiera decir que no sea celosa y posesiva, después de todo sigue teniendo sangre Black.

-muy bien, mas vale que nadie diga nada sino conocerán el infierno – Harry dijo con voz oscura, haciendo que todos se estremeciera ya que sabían que cumpliría su palabra por lo que todos asintieron rápidamente.

-cambiando de tema, pero no se si ustedes tuvieron con alguno de los Vampiros – Dijo Lavender

-es verdad, uno de ellos trato de leernos la mente cuando entramos en Química – dijo Ron.

-al parecer todos tuvimos una clase con algunos de ellos – dijo Luna sonriente.

-y también parecen tener una mascota humana – dijo Draco con media sonrisa.

-¿no que una relación de algún humano con un vampiro estaba prohibido? – pregunto Theo algo confundido ya que el habia leído un libro hace algunos años atrás, que trataba sobre la vida de los Vampiros….pero este era escrito por un vampiro que fue ejecutado por su misma especie al enterarse que escribió un libro sobre ellos.

-si lo esta, pero esta humana debe ser especial para que ellos la incluyan en su "vida" – dijo Hermione sin mucha importancia, ya que para ser sincera no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ese tema, le daba igual la vida de "ellos"….mientras su familia no este implicada.

Harry iba a comentar algo pero no pudo ya que todos voltearon a ver la entrada de la cafetería con curiosidad, y cual fue la sorpresa; los nombrados entraron y junto con ellos la humana. Los Cullen se sentaron en algunas mesas de distancia y pareciera que no les quitaban la mirada.

-soy solo yo, o ese tal Edward Cullen nos odia – dijo Blaise con burla al ver la mirada seria del tipo.

-yo creo que ya se dio cuenta de que no puede leernos la mente – comento Luna mientras miraba disimuladamente al chico que tenia cara de sufrido.

-mm me pregunto que dones tendrán los otros – dijo Neville con curiosidad.

…

…

Después de que las clases terminaron, los chicos se dirigieron al estacionamiento para irse a su hogar.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad al ver a su amiga revisar su celular.

-mm nada, solo que Narcissa me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Teddy quiere chocolate, y que si puedo ir a comprar un poco ya que no hay – le contesto Hermione sin mirarlo al estar concentrada escribiendo en su cel.

-deberás, ya no falta mucho para la luna llena – dijo Harry acordándose de Remus que aun le afecta un poco a pesar de controlar un poco mas a su lobo gracias a la ayuda de Hermione al ser esta parte lobo también. Pero tambien acordándose de Teddy que a pesar de no desarrollar todavía bien su parte hibrido, cercas de la luna llena no se podía mantener quieto.

-si, y como ya saben se pone algo inquieto – Hermione suspiro con cansancio mientras aguardaba su cel.

-y el chocolate lo calma – dijo Pansy algo confundida, la castaña solo le asintió- ¿Qué no debería ser al revés? Me refiero de ponerlo mas inquieto e hiperactivo, gracias al azucar –

-debería, pero ya vez…Teddy tiene dos madres raras- dijo Draco con burla.

-como si tu fueras tan normal Huron desabrido – le dijo Ginny también con burla.

-mira nomas quien habla, pelirroja teñida – Draco le mando una sonrisa de superioridad al ver la molestia en la mini comadrejita, al llamarla teñida.

Hermione solo rodo los ojos por su infantilismo " _que grupo tan maduro somos"_ pensó con burla al recordar a Sirius y Remus.

-Luna me acompañas o te quieres ir con Harry – dijo Hermione mirando a la rubia soñadora.

-si quieres me voy con Harry para que te tomes tu tiempo –

-¿segura? –le pregunto de nuevo, luna solo asintió con una sonrisa – de acuerdo Rubia –

Hermione se despidió de la rubia con beso en la mejilla para después entrara a su auto.

-entonces vámonos – dijo Harry subiéndose también al suyo, después de que su amiga se marchara.

Todo esto era presenciado por los Cullen y Bella…Jasper al ver como la chica besaba a la rubia sintió algo desagradable en su interior como si quisiera matar a la castaña por a ver tocado a la pequeña rubia.

-"¿ _que me pasa?" –_ piensa Jasper con preocupación.

…

…

…

 **Continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

En cuando Edward y los otros llegaron a su casa fueron directamente hacia Carlise y Esme y le contaron todo lo que sucedió en la escuela, y las sospechas que tenían de ser un peligro para ellos ahora que Victoria se ha estado moviendo.

-entonces que haremos, parce que ellos no son normales…además a ninguno de ellos pude leerles la mente es como si tuvieran una barrera que las protegiera de mi – todos se veían con preocupación al escuchar a Edward.

-genial, primero nos tenemos que preocupar por la noviecilla de Edward, después por la maldita de Victoria y ahora por ellos…..fantástico que más sigue– Rosalie gruño con molestia mientras miraba a Bella con irritación, ya que no podía creer que todo se estuviera complicando más de lo que ya está.

Esme le mando una mirada que decía que se callara y controlara, a lo que la rubia obedeció de mala gana.

-si lo que Alice y Edward dicen es verdad, pienso que es mejor juntarnos con la manada para hablar de esto y ver que opinan ellos – dijo Carlise.

-entonces les voy a llamar – dijo Alice sacando su celular.

Después de 15 minutos todos los miembros de la manada se presentaron a la casa de los Cullen.

..

….xxx**

..

Los chicos cuando habían llegado a la mansión, pusieron sus cosas en las habitaciones y minutos después bajaron con trajes de baño y una toalla por lo que decidieron ir a la piscina y nadar un rato. Los adultos decidieron acompañarlos por lo que también se pusieron su traje de baño para meterse. Harry pensó que sería bueno hacer una carne asada, por lo que pidió a Draco que prendiera la Lumbre en la parrilla ya que era el único que sabia a parte de el y Hermione que sabia hacerlo sin magia y principalmente sin cometer un incendio en el intento, por su parte fue a preparar la carne por suerte los elfos un dia antes de mudarse fueron a surtir muchas cosas, pero al ver que no había cervezas y solo puro vino, le mando un mensaje a su amiga para que comprar algunas ya que se le había antojado.

-necesitas ayuda cariño – Andrómeda entro a la cocina con una sonrisa y se acercó a su esposo para saludarlo, a lo que el oji verde acepto con gusto.

-gracias amor, si quiere ve sacando las cebollas, el chorizo y varios platos y trastes …..yo ya casi termino se sazonar la carne, para preparar las quesadillas para cuando este la parrilla caliente no mas de ponerlas – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo – Andrómeda fue hacer lo que dijo, fue poniendo todo en la mesa del patio.

Draco habia logrado hacer el fuego por lo que se estaba concentrado en que no se apagara por lo que le ponía mas carbón y le daba aire con un pedazo de cartón que corto por ahí.

-vallan quien diría que el gran Malfoy lo estuviera haciendo al estilo muggle – Blaise se burlo desde dentro de la piscina.

-por lo menos yo estoy haciendo algo útil, no como tu que eres un inútil en estas cosas y solo estas estorbando – Dijo Draco.

Balise se encogió de hombros. - si pero yo no pase 6 meses en el mundo Muggle y tu si, además de que Granger te explico todos esas cosas muggles y a mi no –

-y mas vales que aprendas querido, porque ni creas que voy hacer tu jodida sirvienta – le advirtió la pelirroja con una mirada fria, y Blaise sintió escalofríos ya que esa mirada le decía que si no quería morir de hambre mas valiera que aprendiera.

30 minutos después, Harry ya habia asado las cebollas y el Chorizo, y había hecho varias quesadillas solo falta azar la carne, Draco le ayudaba de vez en cuando cambando de turnos. Andrómeda con la ayuda de Narcissa y Ginny hicieron varias salsas, como la de aguacate y tomate. Pansy, Padma y Lavender decidieron hacer un postre entre las tres guiándose de un libro de cocina donde venía un montón de recetas de postres, Andrómeda de vez en cuando le ayudaba con los aparatos o les explicaba cómo funciona para que no se confundieran o hicieran explotar alguno.

Hermione por fin habia llegado a la mansión después de casi una hora, la razón por la que se tardo fue que decidió entrar al súper y comprar la cerveza junto con varios bocadillos para picar mas al rato ya que como estarían en la alberca les daría hambre. La castaña puso las bebidas en una hielera la cual la lleno de hielo para que no se pusieran calientes y la saco al patio, después de saludar a su esposa, subió a su habitación para aguardar los chocolates en su baúl ya que si los dejaba a la vista Teddy se los comería todo, y sirve que también se cambiaba.

Cuando se puso su traje de baño con short el cual es de color azul oscuro con blanco, bajo y se dirigió dónde están todos.

-toma cariño – Narcissa se acercó hacia ella con dos cervezas en la mano y le dio una. Ella ya se encontraba con su traje de baño puesto el cual consiste de dos piezas de color negro el cual resalta su piel, y lleva un pareo negro de encaje atado en su cadera y el cual la hace ver mas sensual, su cabello se encuentra suelto.

Hermione al verla sus ojos se escurecen ligeramente.

-gracia mi amor – Hermione le sonrio y le dio beso como agradecimiento. Y le susurro en su oído con voz cargada de deseo.- ese traje de baño te queda malditamente bien, que hasta me dan ganas de arrancártelo y hacerte mia en este instante.- cuando se separó de ella, la rubia pudo ver que los ojos de su esposa se volvían mas oscuros y los cuales están cargados de deseo y lujuria.

Narcissa sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a ella y le susurro en el oído. -lo lamento mi amor pero tendrás que esperar – antes de separarse le lambio el oído y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa al ver cómo le afecto a la castaña.

-enserio no me gusta ver a mi madre en ese modo – Draco se acercó a Hermione con una mueca en su cara.

-pues yo no pienso igual, a mi me encanta – Hermione sonrió.

-doy gracias a merlín de que tengamos magia y asi nos puedan evitar tener que escucharlas –

-lo dices como si fuéramos las únicas en follar, o ¿quieres que te recuerde como los encontré varias veces a ti y a Ronald? Que hasta tuve pesadillas durante meses– dijo Hermione poniendo una cara de asco ya que en verdad le dio pesadillas con tan solo ver aquello….ya que no es muy lindo ver a uno de tus mejores amigos y a quien consideras casi un hermano, encontrarlo follando con tu a hijastro, ante tu enemigo.

-okey, okey, suficientes con este tema – Draco la paro antes de que comenzara hablar de eso.

-eso creí – Hermione sonrió

..

Xxºº

…

-lo mejor es esperar y ver si son un peligro – dijo Sam después de un rato y de haber procesado un poco toda la información que los Cullen le dijeron.

-pero Sam, ellos podrían asesinar a las personas – Paul gruño con molestia.- es mejor matarlos ahora –

-no podemos Paul, no sabemos si en verdad son chupasangres o cualquier otra cosa peligrosa – dijo Sam con seriedad.

-se dónde viven…. podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí y descubrir algo – propuso Seth con una sonrisa.

Todos los voltearon a ver sorprendidos ya que nadie sabia donde se alojaban la nueva familia.

-y tu como sabes eso – dijo Leah.

-bueno cuando fui al pueblo por el pedido que me encargo mama, al entrar a la tienda de dulces vi una chica hermosa y la cual nunca habia visto en el pueblo y además poseía un olor extraño,….se encontraba hablado con el dueño del lugar y alcance a escuchar que su casa se encontraba en el bosque cercas de las montañas –

-¿bosque? ¿cercas de las montañas? –pregunto Edward con incredulidad ya que no podía entender porque una familia como la de ellos estuvieran a media hora del pueblo en un lugar retirado de la civilización, al menos que fueran como ellos pero por lo que puedo notar en al escuchar ellos aun poseían un corazón y calor corporal.

-eso está algo lejos del pueblo – dijo Carlise.- porque estarán viviendo en un lugar retirado en medio de la nada –

-eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, está decidido iremos esta noche a ese lugar y descubriremos que son – ordeno Sam.

..

..

Xxºº

Estuvieron toda la tarde disfrutando de la comida y divirtiéndose, ya sea en la piscina o jugando un partidito de volibol o futbol en las canchas que hay en la mansión. Después de horas de diversión decidieron recoger todo y limpiar, a pesar de que la mayoría se encontraba cansados de tanto recoger, los hombres lobos o los mitad hombre lobos se encontraban llenos de energía y no es para menos al solo faltar pocos días para la próxima luna llena, por lo que Hermione se encontraba en ese momento algo frustrada por que su hijo no podía dormir por lo que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar a ver un maratón de películas de caricaturas con el mientras que los demás ya se encontraban dormidos en su habitación y otros se encontraban haciendo cosas para mayores en sus habitaciones, y que Hermione sinceramente no quiere saber ni mucho menos escuchar, ya tuvo suficiente trauma de por vida con lo que ha visto.

-mama, puedo comer un chocolate por favor – pidió Teddy con su mejor cara de cachorro regañado.

La castaña soltó un suspiro de cansancio y asintió mientras le daba una barra de chocolate que aceptó gustoso.

-asi que todavía están despiertos – dijo una voz que Hermione conocía a la perfección.

-creí que ya estabas dormida – Hermione le sonrió a su esposa cuando se sentó al otro lado de Teddy.

-no puedo dormir, siento la cama tan sola sin ti - dijo Narcissa.

-lo siento cariño, pero ya sabes el deber de madre llama – dijo Hermione con cansancio al ver a su hijo todavía con energía, a veces creía que su hijo tiene una bacteria infinita en esos días del mes, que ya ni ella que con tres rasgos de criaturas le podía seguir el paso, o al menos que se haya vuelto muy perezosa en los últimos años.

Narcissa solo sonrió- te entiendo cariño Draco hacia lo mismo cuando comía muchos dulces en la noche-

Cuando Hermione iba a decir algo sintió como las alarmas que pusieron alrededor de la mansión se activaba por lo que se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la puerta corrediza que da hacia la piscina. Narcissa al ver a su mujer en ese estado se preocupó y también se levantó del suelo no si antes de decirle a su sobrino-nieto- y ahora hijastro, que se quedara donde esta.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto Narcissa preocupada al ver a su mujer tan seria.

-shh, escucho algo - Hermione la silencio y puso atención a las pisadas de animal que se escuchaban cerca. – al parecer los lobitos, decidieron visitarnos y no están solos – una sonrisa irónica se le formo en su boca.

La rubia al escuchar eso de su esposa también decidió poner atención a los sonidos de afuera….ciertamente se escuchan pisadas fuertes de animales, cercas de la mansión.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto con preocupación.

-propongo que le demos una bienvenida – una voz profunda se escuchó en sus espaldas seguidas de unos pasos. Las dos al voltear se sorprendieron al ver a Harry, Andrómeda, Remus y Sirius, a fuera de su habitación ya que bueno…los cuatros se encontraban algo ocupados, y se notaba al ver la ropa arrugada y mal puesta. Narcissa al ver a su hermana en esas fachas sonrió con burla lo cual la mayor de las Black noto y desvió un poco su mirada algo sonrojada.

-estas seguro de esto Harry, aun pienso que debemos esperar – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-lose, pero también pienso que entre mas rápido acabemos con las presentaciones mas rápido lo resolveremos – le dijo Harry serio.

-yo creo que seria mejor vigilarlos de cerca por un momento antes de darnos a luz – opino Andrómeda.

-Andy tiene razón Harry, opino también que es lo mejor….no podemos darnos a conocer nomas como asi – dijo Sirius.

-supongo – dijo Harry suspirando con resignación.

-entonces andando Harry, este es un trabajo para nosotros – dijo Hermione, el pelinegro solo asintió.- amor te encargo a Teddy –

Narcissa solo suspiro con cansancio y asintió.- lo cuidare, pero ten cuidado –

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en sus labios. - siempre – después de eso se desapareció en las sombras sin dejar rastros.

-ahora vuelvo – dijo Harry para después desaparecer también en las sombras.

..

..

Xxx°°

Después de viajar durante 30 minutos por todo el bosque, los lobos por fin llegaron a la que suponía que es la casa de esa nueva familia, pero nunca se imaginaron que su "casa" fuera una inmensa mansión que era hasta 10 veces mas grande que la de los Cullen o sino mucho mas.

" _woo eso es enorme"_

" _genial, como vamos a entrar sin que nos descubran"_

" _que mas da, podemos saltar la barda y meternos, al fin y acabo deben de estar dormidos al ver todas las luces apagadas"_

" _no es tan fácil Paul, pueden que estén dormidos, pero a lo mejor tienen alarmas por todo el terreno"_

" _y entonces que hacemos Sam, esperar solo como idiotas en el bosque y quedarnos viendo la barda o que"_

" _apoyo a Paul, hay que arriésganos a entrar…..a lo mejor ni tienen alarmas"_

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – Pregunto Esme preocupada al verla tensarse.

-alguien nos esta observando desde que llegamos – dijo Edward al haber leído la mente de su hermana cuando esta tuvo una visión.

Los lobos al escuchar lo que dijo se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a observar a su alrededor, los Cullen al sentir como la temperatura bajaba y el bosque por alguna razón se ponía mas oscuro de lo que estaba, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y en estado de alerta, a ninguno les gustaba como se sentía…los lobos al sentir como el ambiente cambiaba empezaron a gruñir cuando notaron dos figuras oscuras en la cima de un árbol, las dos figuras se encontraban entre las sombras por lo que no podían distinguirlos bien.

-están algo perdidos no creen – la figura del lado izquierdo hablo primero y por su voz algo profunda sabían que se trataba de un hombre.

-estan invadiendo nuestro hogar y eso nos da derecho a matarlos en cualquier momento….si quisiéramos. – la segunda figura hablo y por su voz supieron que se trataba de una mujer pero lo que les sorprendió fue ese tono medio vacío y carente de sentimientos que le provocaron una descarga eléctrica a todos y los pusieron nerviosos.

…

…

..continuara


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

El lugar se puso mas tenso y nadie sabia que hacer o que decir, solo se quedaban mirando unos a otros y por primera vez la manda se alió enserio con los Cullen ya que todos esos desconocidos les daban nervios, ya que todos ellos tenían como un aura de poder mayor que el de ellos y sentían que si hacían un movimiento en falso podrían acabar con ellos y eso no les gustaba para nada.

Hermione y Harry después de presentarse ante ellos cuando terminaron de evaluarlos en las sombras, decidieron darles la "bienvenida" y hacerlos pasar a la mansión después de reacomodar las salas para que pudieran entrar pero eso no quiere decir que bajaran la guardia, no, ellos nunca lo hacen ya que si algo aprendieron en la guerra es no confiar en nadie ni siquiera en su sombra si es necesario. Por lo que al pasarlos en la sala todos los demás se encontraban esperándolos, la mayoría con sus pijamas puestas.

-bueno, bueno….se puede saber quiénes son nuestros invitados –el primero en romper el silencio fue Charley quien veía a los desconocido con curiosidad.

-unos son la familia Cullen y los otros no tengo ni idea –dijo Harry

-valla, valla….asi que estos son los Vampirillos .. –empezó Fred

-y los pequeños cachorritos de lobo - y termino George con una sonrisa burlona.

La manada al escuchar a George gruño con enojo al ver que se burlaban de ellos, Paul estaba listo para brincarle encima.

-Paul contrólate –ordeno Sam con seriedad para después mirar a los demás. –quienes son ustedes y que son, ya que dudo que sean humanos –

Ente esto Sirius se río. – no crees que es de mala educación ordenar algo cuando no estas de posición de hacerlo niño –

Todos estaban concentrados en Sirius y la manda que no se dieron cuenta de que en una esquina se encontraba Edward tratando de leer la mente del pequeño niño, al ver que podría ser mas fácil de sacar alguna información sobre esos desconocidos. Solo pudo meterse un poco en su cabeza cuando sintió como salía volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared.

-¡Edward! – grito Alice al ver como su hermanos salió volado contra una pared y después vio en menos de un parpadeo como la chica extraña que los encontró en el bosque lo alzaba con una mano agarrado del cuello.

Todos al escuchar el grito de Alice voltearon a ver qué pasaba y se quedan mudos por lo que vieron.

-como te atreves, a tratar de entrar en la mente de mi hijo, maldito bastardo – Hermione susurro con una voz tranquila pero los que la conocían de verdad sabían que ella se encontraba furiosa y que si algo es sagrado para ella es la familia sobre todo su hijo y si alguien se metía con él, tendría que estar muy locos, estúpidos o tener grandes Huevos para siquiera intentar hacerlo ya que podrían despertar al demonio que dormía en el interior de la chica.

-yo si fuera tu, no me le acercaría – advirtió Harry serio al ver que el Vampiro grandulón quería intervenir. -

-pero lo puede matar – dijo Esme con preocupación.

-el intento entrar en la mente de Teddy y eso mi esposa no se lo perdona a nadie, asi que tendrá que aguantar el castigo – dijo Narcissa con frialdad e indiferencia ya que ella también se encontraba enojada por ese vampiro, que intento lastimar a su sobrino nieto….ya que si, el podía haberlo lastimado al entrar de ese modo en la mente de un niño, todavía si fuera un adulto no hubiera pasado nada mas que un dolor de cabeza pero no es asi con un niño ya que podían lastimarlos de la mente si hacían eso.

-pues ahora te enseñare a no entrometerte en los pensamientos de los demás y te hare saber lo que se siente – Hermione hizo que el mirara a los ojos los cuales se pusieron azules. Cuando Edward lo hizo empezó a sentir como su mente fue penetraba violentamente, y empezó a gritar mientras veía toda su vida y recuerdo pasar a una velocidad sorprendente.

Después de uno minuto Hermione soltó a Edward quien callo al suelto tan elegante como un saco de papas, el peli cobre sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar ya que pareciera que fueron horas lo que le hizo en lugar de un minuto, sentía como algo espeso le salía por la nariz y se sorprendía al ver que se trataba de sangre.

-considera esto una advertencia a la otra te hare explotar tu cabeza– dijo Hermione con frialdad antes de encaminarse hacia su hijo.

-¿Q-que le hizo? –pregunto Alice con miedo.

-no te preocupes el estará bien, solo le hizo lo que él le hace a los demás – dijo Fred contestado a la pregunta de la pelinegra.

-si, pero multiplicado por 100 – siguió George con burla.

…

..}

Después de ese incidente las cosas se calmaron un poco pero aun asi todos aun se encontraba en guardia, Edward aun sentía su cabeza explotar por lo que se encontraba sentado en una silla y a su alrededor se encontraban todos los Cullen.

Carlise fue el primero en hablar por lo que se presentó y presento a los demás miembros de su clan y a la manada, por lo que el siguiente en hablar fue Harry quien tambien se presentó el y su familia.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, y otra vez me disculpo por Edward – dijo Carlise.

-esta bien Carlise, solo que no vuelva a suceder ya que en verdad es mala educación invadir los pensamientos de los demás – dijo Harry.

-no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar – dijo Carlise dándole una mirada a Edward.

-eso espero – dijo Hermione aun con enojo mientras se dirigía hacia la vitrina y sacaba una botella.- ¿alguien quiere un trago?- Sirius, Remus, Charley, Harry y Narcissa aceptaron uno.

-si no es mucha molestia, ¿Qué son ustedes? Estoy seguro que ya saben que mi familia y yo somos vampiros – dijo Carlise para después señalar a la manada- y ellos lobos, ¿o me equivoco? –

-no, no te equivocas – dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones con su vaso en la mano.

-sabemos que algunos de ustedes son chupasangres – dijo Sam con los brazos cruzados.

-¿chupasangres? Valla asi que estamos con insultos eh sarnoso – Charley le sonrió con burla mostrando sus colmillos.

Sam se tensó al ver los colmillos y estaba listo para atacarlo si cometía un paso en falso.

-un momento – intervino Blaise antes de que se lanzaran a matar. - que no les falta su mascota –

-¿mascota? – Emmet lo veía con curiosidad. –que macota, no tenemos ninguna-

Blaise le dio una sonrisa burlona. - claro que si, me refiero a esa muggle…al parecer es su mascota no-

Jacob al escuchar como le dijeron a Bella, se tenso y sin querer empezó a gruñir, desde que llegaron a ese lugar su lobo estaba inquieto y deseaba rasgar algo principalmente a un maldito chupasangre. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se convertirá.

-Jake detente – ordeno Sam al ver como se encontraba.

Jacob hacia todo lo posible por controlarse, pero su lobo no entendía y sabia que no faltaba mucho para perder el control y dejarse segar por la furia. Y no se equivocó, cuando escucho de nuevo que llamaron mascota a Bella, su piel se rasgo y salio el lobo corriendo directamente hacia el chico quien la había insultado, pero antes de que lo pudiera tocar un muro de hielo se interpuso entre el y su víctima.

-uf eso estuvo cerca – Blaise salto hacia atrás con despreocupación mientras veía su obra maestra, el sabía que estaba sacando de sus casillas al pequeño lobito, pero no podía evitarlo le gusta joder la vida de los demás.

-¡Qué fue eso! – Paul gruño con molestia y también se encontraba temblando de furia y listo para matar.

-¡suficiente! – antes de que pudiera cambia de forma, una voz lo detuvo pero no fue la de Sam pero aun asi sin su consentimiento obedeció. – ya me hartaron, todos se calmarán y se sentarán sin decir y hacer nada ¡entendido! –

La manada y los que eran parte lobo obedecieron al alfa.

-como es que obedecieron si sam es el alfa – dijo Emmet sorprendido.

-Hermione es un hibrido, mitad Hombre lobo y mitad vampiro – dijo Remus quien también se vio un poco afectado por la orden de su alfa.- ella es un alfa por naturaleza –

-¡es imposible, nunca ha habido un hibrido! – exclamo Jasper sorprendido.

-¡sorpresa! Parce que por fin encontraste uno – dijo Draco con ironía y burla.

-bueno, no es que no me agrade esta hermosa reunión sorpresa – comenzó Harry con sarcasmo – pero podrían ir al grano de porque ustedes han invadido nuestro hogar -

-¿su hogar? Estas tierras nos pertenecen – exclamo Jacob con enojo, el ya había vuelto a su forma humana.

-¿sus tierras? Te equivocas niño, estas tierras y todo alrededor pertenecieron a mi bisabuelo mucho antes de tu tribu…por lo tanto ahora pertenecen a mi familia y si me sacas de quicio te aplastare como el insecto que eres – dijo Hermione ya enojada de que esos imbéciles vinieran a dar órdenes como si nada en su casa y ya no faltaba mucho para que perdiera el control y los matara a todos. – y acabare con toda tu familia y tribu, asi que si yo fuera tu saco de pulgas sugeriría que tengas cuidado con tus palabras –

-vamos Hermione, discúlpalo por su estupidez – dijo Charley. -sabes que los sarnosos no tienen modales y cerebro –

-tienes razón Charley, pero eso no evita que tenga ganas de destrozarlos – dijo Hermione.- pero ahora conteste la pregunta de Harry, ¿porque vinieron? Y además porque actúan como si nomas ustedes pudieran vivir en Forks, no es que me importe mucho este sitio para vivir toda la eternidad, pero tengo duda –

-la primera pregunta es porque hay una vampiro llamada Victoria que esta amenazando a mi familia. - dijo Carlise.

El vampiro rubio comenzó a contarles todo sobre lo que han pasado los últimos años que llegaron a Forks, de cómo Edward encontró a su pareja que resulta ser la humana que vieron y como hace dos años atrás fue amenaza por la pareja de Victoria; James y que no tuvieron otra opción que matarlo, también les contaron sobre los volturi y la posibilidad de que en un futuro cercano tendrían que enfrentarlos, y asi siguió con la historia hasta llegar a esta noche.

-¿volturi?...¿quiénes demonios son?- dijo Neville con curiosidad.

-son un grupo de vampiros antiguos que tiene como líder a tres vampiros ancianos que son conocidos como los tres reyes – explico Luna quien hasta ahorita no había dicho nada ya que solo se mantenía callada y observando todo.- hace tiempo cuando ayude a mi papa a limpiar nuestra casa, encontré un viejo libro sobre ellos, y los tres principales son Cayo, Marcus y Aro…ellos crearon muchas leyes para ocultar su mundo y si las desobedecen la pena es la muerte –

-cierto…..ahora que recuerdo Hermione, tu padre y el mio nos habló de ellos- dijo Harry.

-si lo recuerdo, pero papa dijo que eran una bola de estirados y que parecieran que tuvieran metido un palo en su culo todo el tiempo – dijo Hermione con burla, Harry también sonrió al recordar cuando su tio Klaus les platico sobre ese grupo de vampiros tan antiguados.

-eso es genial y todo, pero que demonios tenemos que ver nosotros con sus problemas románticos….digo a nosotros no nos importa su muggle o sus problemas ¿ o si? – dijo Ron tan gentil como siempre para lo último voltear a ver a su familia.

-eso lo sabremos después- dijo Andrómeda.

-bueno supongo que ya nos vamos, ya es muy tarde y no queremos incomodar mas con nuestra presencia – dijo Carlise después de estar unos minutos en silencio y notar que ya no tenia que hacer nada ahí…..por lo menos no por ahora ya que presentía que si forzaban mas su presencia en ese lugar, las cosas podrían salir mal.

Después de despedirse de la familia, la manada y el clan Cullen se marcharon a sus hogares y quedándose en verde al dia siguiente para discutir todo lo que paso en esa mansión tan extraña.

..

..

.. **continuara.**


End file.
